Penny's Polar Bear Rescue
Penny's Polar Bear Rescue is the first half of the 6th episode of Top Wing. It aired on December 15th, 2017. The Treehouse TV debut was 5 January 2018. Guide summary Penny saves the day when a stranded polar-bear family floats into the warm water near Big Swirl Island. Plot The episode begins with Penny sitting on a dock then deciding to dive into the sea to cool herself off. Soon after, she sees a pufferfish and follows it until they stop at an iceberg on the bottom. She then meets a lost polar bear named Anyu, who has been separated from her family and her house was too warm, and she and her family's yard was broken up and floated away. Anyu's stomach gurgles, so Penny invites her to have kelp-icers back at HQ. She boomerangs her Aqua-Wing to pick her and Anyu up. While heading back, she then calls Speedy for an emergency and tells him about Anyu and her family. At the Top Wing Academy, Anyu and Penny are eating kelp-icers. And the rest of the cadets, along with Bea and Speedy, are shivering, because of the conditioner. Bea warns them that a heat wave is coming on Big Swirl Island, and if Anyu's family is floating on ice, the ice will melt. Then Speedy sends out Swift and Brody to help find Anyu's family. While Swift and Brody search for Anyu's family, Penny and Anyu have fun sliding...and they crash into Rod, and their heads look like Rod's comb, but made of snow. Meanwhile, Swift is unable to find Anyu's family, because of the heat wave that isn't lining up soon. Brody worries that Anyu's house could be floating somewhere, and the iceberg could be melted. Luckily, Swift gets an idea, that he and Brody are looking for ice. Bea tells Swift that the inferred camera will show him the cold and warm parts of the ocean, and the coldest part is Anyu's house. Swift finally founds the coldest spot, which is Anyu's house with Anyu's dad and brother. He lands and greets them and tells them that Penny rescued Anyu and she is safe and sound. Suddenly, the house starts melting, along with the ice and Swift's vehicle, which is floating away. Speedy recruits Swift that he could get back to the academy and Rod can fill the house with snow and Brody can tow it to the polar bears. Penny, Anyu, and Rod head out for the mission. Rod and Swift collect big piles of snow, and Rod races Swift to the house. Bea and Brody are outside. Bea tells Brody that Anyu's family's house could be big enough. Chirp and Cheep appear in the barge. Penny and Anyu spot the polar bear house. Anyu is finally reunited with her family, and Penny hopes that the others can come soon with the barge. Swift is still holding the big pile of snow and drops it on Rod. Brody goes to the polar bears' house, so they can stay cool. Brody arrives at the house and Anyu and her family hop on in the pile of snow. Swift arrives as well and moves the house in the barge. Brody gets cold, so Penny can tow the polar bear family home. Penny, Anyu and her family arrive at Polar Bear Island. Penny calls Swift on her watch and she tells him that they made it. So she can chill out for a minute. Rod tells Swift and Brody that he is done with the ice. He then bumps into Rhonda, who was carrying a bucket of ice that fell on him. He repiles, "That is not cool." and all except Rod laughs. Trivia *Anyu makes her debut in this episode Category:Episodes